I'll Come Back For You
by achicagodefense
Summary: My First fanfic, set after Parenting Made Easy (3x12). Hope you enjoy, please leave reviews. Will publish next chapter soon.
1. Chapter 1

She knocks on his door, hoping for an answer. She broke his heart and she has just realised it. "What am I doing," She asks herself. "I'm the worst mother ever!", she mutters to herself. She can hear footsteps coming towards his door. She inhales. She exhales. She closes her eyes, trying to process exactly what she's doing.

"Hi." He says. She freezes. She bursts into tears. He wraps his muscular arms around her and embraces her. She finds his embrace comforting and safe, and although it had only been 10 hours since she last felt it (under such negative circumstances) she felt like she was home, and home is where he is. She loves him but she won't let herself realise it. She loves him more than she ever loved Peter. Will would never hurt her. Not intentionally. He'd give up everything to be with her in a heartbeat. Alicia whispers to him between tears and mouthfuls of air "I shouldn't have let you go." He smiles, while holding her tight, "I'm so glad you came back. We need a plan." He grabs her hand and takes her inside. "Let's make a plan then, Will."

"Can I get you anything? A beer perhaps?" He offers. "No thanks, Will. I'm fine." she pauses. "How do I tell my kids? How do I tell them that I want to be with you and only you, forever? How do I tell them there's going to be a lot of change? How do I tell them..." she chokes. "How do I tell them I'm divorcing their father?" She cries. Alicia loves Peter, she loves him a lot but she just can't keep up this charade any more. Honestly, she'll never forgive him. She was starting to get over the whole "sleeping with hookers" thing, but after she knew about Kalinda, that was the final straw. Kalinda WAS her best friend, and she's not in the good books with Alicia right now.

Will sighs. "It's time I met them, I mean, if I'm staying with you now. I always knew you were the one, Alicia. I've loved you ever since Georgetown." She smiles. "I probably did too. I just denied it." He chuckles. "I know." Alicia looks at her watch. "I need to go back to my kids." She gets up, grabs her bag and walks towards his front door. She looks back at him, smiles and then heads out. As soon as the door closes, he says out loud, "I am so lucky I have her."

* * *

Alicia wakes up early to make her kids breakfast before work. Today is the beginning of the rest of her life. She has to take the kids to school, but even before that, she somewhat dreads telling them that she's truly happy. Zach emerges from his room. "Hi Mom," he pauses. "Wait, something's different. What's going on, Mom?" Alicia could feel her heart in her throat. This is by far the hardest thing she'd ever have to say to her kids. "Grace, I need to talk to you and your brother." Grace comes from her room. "What's wrong, Mom?" Her children stare at her for what seems an eternity. She sighs. "Kids, I love you very much, and this is so hard to tell you," she splutters between mouthfuls of air. "I'm divorcing your father. Just know I still do and always will love him, but I can't be with him anymore." Zach interrupts her. "Mom, it's honestly no surprise, I thought you would have divorced him straight away." Grace just sits there. Eventually, she says: "Don't tell me we'll never be able to see him again! Why do you want to take us away from him? What did he do this time? Why can't we just stay together? Why can't you work it out?" She knew Grace would take it the hardest. "Grace, you will be able to see your father whenever you like. We will still be a family, and we always will be. I would never do anything to impact the relationship you have with him. It's just... It's just I need to be happy now, and I have found my happiness in someone else, I've always been happy around him... Ever since Georgetown..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you serious? Will! What could you possibly be thinking? That is dangerous. So, so dangerous. Peter will kill you. Peter will tell his ASA's to give you the hardest time in court. I told you to stop it! This is dangerous." Diane loses it. Will feels like a little child being scolded for breaking something. "Diane," he pauses and breathes, his head bowed to the ground. "Diane, I am happy. I am happy for the first time in a long time. I love her. I've always loved everything about her. I am not asking to publically flaunt it, we can keep it quiet for as long as we need to, but please, please don't get in the way of my happiness." Diane sighs. "Of course, I want you to be happy, Will, but this is not what's best for the firm's reputation, Alicia's reputation, and certainly your reputation." "I understand, Diane."

Diane walked towards Alicia's office, she turned the corner to see the door closed and Eli absolutely losing it. "YOU WHAT?" He yelled, people turned their heads to view the spectacle that was Eli throwing his arms in the air. "HOW COULD YOU, ALICIA, DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS FOR PETER? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" "Eli! This sure as hell isn't about Peter. You're not listening to me! I will do whatever I need to do to help Peter and his image, but I will not, I cannot stay 'with him' any longer. Can you understand why, Eli?" "I don't know what to think anymore," he mumbles. "Okay, Eli. I have work to do. Come back to me when you figure it out. Now get out of my office." Eli exits her office and goes to his and throws his head in his hands.

Diane walks into Alicia's office and closes the door. "Hi Alicia, a minute, please." She shuts the door. "Sure Diane, what can I do for you?" She sits up in her chair, prompted by the stern look Diane was giving her. "I spoke to Will this morning. He has told me about your... situation. I don't condone this behaviour in the work place, not for a second. Are you aware of how bad this will look to your co-workers? Do you understand the ramifications of Will sleeping with an underling?" Alicia interrupts Diane's lecture. "Diane, I don't want to do anything that's bad for the firm, or for you, but you need to understand that I've spent too long not letting myself love Will. This is my chance now and this will not affect the way I am treated here at work. Will and I are being quiet about this until things are definite with Peter." Diane nods in response. "Alicia, I have respect for you. You're an asset to this firm but I have one thing to request from you. Just don't break Will's heart. " Alicia smirks. "Believe me, Diane. That's the last thing I'll do."

She immediately rings Peter. "Pick up, please pick up..." "Alicia." He said in a hoarse tone. "So you want to explain to me why you're leaving me? I knew you spending time with Gardner was the beginning of the end of us." A sudden fury fuelled his voice. "Damn it, Alicia! You don't think of anyone but yourself!" Alicia was furious. "How dare you, Peter. How dare you accuse me of ruining our marriage. You vowed to keep your pants zipped. You slept with a prostitute more than once AND you slept with my best friend. If anyone destroyed our relationship, it sure as hell was you." Peter paused "I need to go. I can't speak to you anymore. We're truly over." "Yeah, you got that right." And she hung up in his ear. This marked the beginning of a new Alicia.


End file.
